Message Sent
by ThE eArTh SaYs HeLlO
Summary: AU. Sasuke and a few other characters are slightly OCC. Sakura goes to Konoha Academy. One day, a new kid...or should I say man? comes. Lattes, parties, romance,love, and drunken teenagers rule this academy. T for swearing.


**ME: **Hi guys, it's miki! Here's my new story! Tell me if you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, or Ino. But, I do own you!

----------

**Message Sent: Chapter 1**

----------

**Message Sent 8:30 AM**

**From:**LegallyBlonde

**To:**thedevilwearspinkstilletos

What the fuck are we doing in this class? We should soo be using our lives usefully! Not learning about…whatever the crap is on the board! We should be flirting, planning tomorrow's outfits, or…or…fixing our lip gloss!

------

**Message sent 8:35 AM**

**From:**thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**To:**LegallyBlonde

Shut the crap up. Am still half-awake. Talk later. Flirt with Shikamaru, he's available. Wake me if teacher notices my state. Get latte for me? Zzzzzzz……

------

**Message sent 8:39 AM**

**From:**LegallyBlonde

**To:**highpinkstilletos

Sakura! Fuckin' wake up already!

P.S. Shikamaru is sleeping!

------

**Message sent 8:43**

**From**: thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**To:** LegallyBlonde

Bite me, Ino. Bite me. And, why the hell are you throwing wadded-up tissues at my head? Please tell me you didn't blow your nose in them. Plus, I haven't had my latte yet. Cover for me while I sneak out.

P.S. That man is always sleeping. He's like a dummy to flirt with. He can never insult you, or turn you down. Best of all, he doesn't give you constructive critisicm.

------

**Message sent 8: 45 AM**

**From:** LegallyBlonde

**To:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

You do know that you are crawling in the wrong direction, right? Kiba, your dog man, is laughing.

P.S. If you really are half-asleep, how do you type so fast?

------

**Message sent 8:50 AM**

**From:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**To:** LegallyBlonde

Screw Kiba! I need my latte!

P.S. Kiba's NOT my boyfriend! He's just my other best friend!

P.P.S. What if I'm sleep-typing?

------

**Message sent 8: 53 AM**

**From:** LegallyBlonde

**To:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

I wish I could screw Kiba.

------

"Sakura Haruno!" Kurenai-sensei shouts, looking at me furiously. I raise my head in shame, my head still glued to the wall. Hell, that hurt.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Kurenai-sensei shouts, once again, this time looking in the direction of my best friend.

"Stop texting! Listen to me!"

Everybody in the class stops texting, and turns to face Kurenai-sensei. She lets out a deep breath, and starts to talk again.

"As I said, before I was RUDELY interrupted," she glares at me while I cower, "a new student is coming to Konoha High."

------

**Message sent 9:01 AM**

**From:** LegallyBlonde

**To:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

Do you think he'll be hot? My god! I looooovvvveeee boys!

------

**Message sent 9:04 AM**

**From:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**To:** LegallyBlonde

I really don't care unless he brings a latte.

------

"Do you care to share why and what you two are texting about now? " Kurenai-sensei yells, banging her textbook down onto the desk. Son of a bitch! Fuckin' shut up!

"This is our new student, Sasuke Uchiha. His brother is two grades above this class." Kurenai says, winking at the new student. He walks in, his face emotionless, one hand shoved in his pocket. The other one catches my attention.

I run up to him, bow, introduce myself, and grab his latte. I chug the whole thing, and choke, the heavenly drink burning my throat.

Curiously, he looks at me, smirking. What? Is something on my face?

Kurenai growls, and I turn my attention to her. She advances, a grim and scary look set on her face, her eyes flashing in anger, a clear warning sign blazing: "Danger! Danger!"

"Sakura!!!"

------

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Status:** just-joined

**E-mail:** bitches, whores, sluts (the real ones), Green Day, and Miley Cyrus!

**Likes:** shy girls, nice girls, ice cream, candy, LATTES!, hot guys, snowboarding, now trust me on this; the list could go on and on…

**Other information:** will tell if I feel like it. Just leave me a comment.

------

**Blog updated 10; 54 PM**

**Mood:** You will find out. Or you will die.

**Music: **The screaming of you dying.

**Title: **Screw detention!

Okay. So, I'm in class, right? I need coffee. So, I try to crawl out of the room, but the teacher catches me, and plus I'm going the wrong way. Who gives a crap, right? It's just a freakin' latte! I'd be back in like half an hour! I already know this crap already. So, no harm done, right?

No. Turns out the teacher does care, and she totally only gives ME a detention instead of both me AND my ex best friend…MindReader, for texting! I mean, come on, WTF?!

Apparently, Teach doesn't like me, cuz of my hair. She thinks it's dyed! Well, here's a news flash! It's fuckin' not! It's natural! So stop prejudicing me! Plus, who gives a crap if I stole the new student's latte? Who gives a crap?

Lord, the world hates me!

_**Comments**_

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11: 12 PM**

**User:** Beastly Beast!

**Subject:** Awwww, my poor baby!

Wanna go get some ice cream?

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11:17 PM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** you sound SO gay.

Noooooo! I'm so sorry. I can't. Remember? I'm in fuckin' DETENTION!

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11:24 PM**

**User:** Beastly Beast!

**Subject:** I'm straight! Scout's honor!

Then, how the hell are you replying?

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11: 29 PM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Now, you sound even MORE gay…

Sidekick.

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11:31 PM**

**User:** Beastly Beast!

**Subject:** …just fuckin' shut up…

Lucky rich bitch.

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11:34 PM**

**User: **thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** no

Technically, it's my friend…scratch that, ex-friend, MindReader, who is a rich bitch.

------

**Response to: Screw detention! **

**Message sent 11: 24 PM**

**User:** RamenHokage0

**Subject:** Wow!

I was in that class. I saw you dive for the latte! That was you, right?

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11: 28 PM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

Subject: Yeah.

No. It was my alter-ego Amy. Don't talk to her. She can be VERY scary.

------

**Response to: Screw detention!**

**Message sent 11:49 PM**

**User:** theteacher

**Subject:** You.

I can see you texting on your Blackberry, Sakura. Don't lie to me. Another week of detention!

P.S. Oh, by the way, detention is over in a minute. You can start packing up.

-

-

-

-

I storm out of the cafeteria fuming. Another week! Ugh. I need to talk to Ino.

Enraged, I start to pull out my Sidekick and dial Ino's number, when I remember. The bitch sided with the other hot new student. So, I start to dial Hinata's number. Then, I remember something else. Hinata isn't allowed up at midnight. Poor girl.

So, I just walk back to my dorm room. I rush inside, and open my laptop. Might as well add another blog.

------

**Blog updated 12:34 AM**

**Mood:** Tired, yawny, sleepy, exhausted.

**Music:** the wonderful sound of snoring, and sheeps

**Title:** Dreamland calls for me.

So, guys. I am going to sleep now. No comments, or texts, or voicemails, or calls, or any annoying crap like that. I will not, repeat: WILL NOT, respond.

Adios, amigos!

_**Comments**_

**Response to: Dreamland calls for me.**

**Message sent 12:37 AM**

**User:** Beastly Beast

**Subject:** Oh. My. God.

I'm getting my beauty sleep. Fuckin' shut up!

**Response to: Dreamland calls for me.**

**Message sent 12:40 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** OMG, look at her butt. It is like so big.

I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist, and a round thang in your face, you get sprung! Now shut up. I'm sleeping.

-

-

-

-

I get out of bed. Rushing over to the restroom, I throw up into the toilet. Quickly, I flush, and get up to use the restroom. Why the hell did I just puke? Pretty soon, I get my answer.

"What the hell?! I'm on my period!"

------

**Blog updated 10:04 AM**

**Mood:** Cranky. PMS-ing.

**Music:** Are you joking me? What music is worthy enough for my ears?

**Title:** I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.

I am on my…monthly thing. It is so annoying. Does anyone have some tampons? And no, I will not take pads. Do you know how uncomfortable those crap things are? How do you sleep or sit in them?

One: they make your underwear look bulky

Two: they crinkle every fuckin' time you move, so you're like a tinsel parade.

Three: Tampons are SOOOO much more convenient. They're smaller, they work. You can't see them when you pee. You can't…will think of more reasons later.

Four: The thicker they get, the more and more cranky YOU get. Come on, girls, have you realized that when you're on your…let's call it our "Pun", you get cranky and start PMS-ing and all that crap? Well, doesn't having a pad stuck halfway up your ass get you crankier?

So! In conclusion,

Does anyone have a tampon?

AND!

Where the hell is my latte?

_**Comments**_

Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.

Message sent 10:10 AM

User: LegallyBlonde

**Subject:** I'm always there.

I have some.

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:12 AM**

**User: **thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Really? I don't see you.

Stop talking to me, you betrayer.

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:15 AM**

**User:** LegallyBlonde

**Subject:** That's probably because I'm invisible. And, I can fly.

What the hell did I do that is so bad?

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:18 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Well, I have inhuman strength. And I WILL break your wings.

You supported him, merely because he was hot, when I was your best friend since fuckin' fourth grade, MindReader!

P.S. And ironically, why the hell didn't you read my mind and figure it out for yourself?

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:22 AM**

**User:** LegallyBlonde

**Subject:** (no subject)

Bitch.

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:25 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** I can freakin' (no subject) you too!

Bite me, and I'll howl.

------

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:07 AM**

**User:** BashfulUzu

**Subject:** Um…

I have some tampons…

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:10 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** What?

Thanks! Wait. Is this Hinata-chan?

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:14 AM**

**User: BashfulUzu**

**Subject:** I have some questions too.

Y-yyeah.

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:18 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Well…

I'll answer them! At least…I'll try…

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:23 AM**

**User:** BashfulUzu

**Subject:** Does…does…

Does Na…does he…like me?

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:34 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Keep going. Finish the sentence.

Na? Nakuto. Namuno. Naruto. Na…Naruto!!! Naruto Uzumaki! Wait a second. UZU?! Uzumaki?! Girl, we need to talk.

------

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:05 AM**

**User:** Beastly Beast

**Subject:** Are you sure you're PMS-ing?

You seem pretty normal.

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:07 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Are you sure you're not mentally retarded?

Shut the crap up before I take your dog hostage.

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:09 AM**

**User:** Beastly Beast

**Subject:** No! Akamaru!

Yep, you're PMS-ing.

------

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:11 AM**

**User:** theteacher

**Subject:** Haruno…

YOU SHOULD NOT BE TALKING ABOUT SUCH PERSONAL MOMENTS IN YOUR LIFE ONLINE! AND, NOT TO MENTION, GIVING THEM NICKNAMES! COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:16 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Yes?

Can I get a latte first?

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:19 AM**

**User:** theteacher

**Subject:** You. Are. In. Big. Trouble.

NO!

**Response to: I have some questions. God will answer them. Or you will.**

**Message sent 10:20 AM**

**User:** thedevilwearspinkstilletos

**Subject:** Oh, lord.

Sorry. I'm coming.

----------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Um, please R&R. And also, for those who know 'ohwhatsherface', I did not copy this story from her. It will be pretty different. So, R&R:D


End file.
